Who?
by ShadowsChange
Summary: Humphrey, a depressed wolf, is trying his best to get back into his spot of the fun loving Omega, but finds it very difficult. Lily however attempts to help him see that he is never alone. -This is my first story in 4 years. I hope you enjoy. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

"Kate... No... Kate... Please... Don't leave ME!" The young wolf woke up, startled, frantically looking around. Darkness surrounded his den which was filled by fallen branches and leaves to keep him warm. He sighed and laid his head between both his paws. He briefly closed his eyes. "What am I going to do?" The wind blew hard making the trees sway heavily. Slowly the young wolf began to pass out.

"Humphrey..." A white wolf entered the den of the slender grey wolf. "Are you okay?" as she weaved through the branches she explained why she was here. "I heard you asking for help, so I decided to check up on you." In spite of all the branches she weaved through, she made it to the side of the adolescent wolf. Humphrey kept to himself. "I know it's rough, but it's the law." As she was stating this, she couldn't even believe herself. Her own loved one married her sister. "It isn't fair, I understand, I too was heartbroken because of this marriage." Lily paused.

Lily contemplated, suspecting what else to say. "If it was me I would still be with her. No matter what happened."

"Ever since that happened…" Lily fell silent, while Humphrey slowly rose and maneuvered his way toward the entrance of his den.

The grey wolf softly spoke as if he were about to sob. "I wish I could help her." Humphrey let out short sporadic breaths, as he began to cry during his sentence. "I should've just hopped onto that train." The bleached wolf approached Humphrey and began hugging him from behind.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this short prologue. Send a review whether you'd like to read more of this story. If so I'd write more, but the chapters would definitely be longer. This was just to catch your interest. This story will be updated when I have the time. Thank you, take it easy.**


	2. Chapter 2

The pack all sound asleep as Humphrey and Lily paced around the forest, expressing their intense emotions. Humphrey continued the conversation in a dull tone, "I love Kate so much." Lily followed by his side. "I stuck with her. Through thick and thin, but I can't help her now."

Soon they came across a shallow river, droplets of water and leaves creating endless ripples throughout the surface. "Maybe you should visit Kate…" Humphrey shook his head.

"I don't know about that. All I would do is cry. Just thinking about her…"

"Humphrey please… She'd enjoy your company." Both Lily and Humphrey gazed upon the water's surface. Humphrey pondered whether it would be a good idea.

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Humphrey sat down and faced toward Lily. "Can you come with me? I'm sure she'd enjoy your company too." Humphrey chuckled lightly under his breath, still saddened.

Lily shook her head. "Not this time Humphrey." She smiled lightly. "Go tonight when you're feeling better." Lily pecked Humphrey's neck. "Don't worry I'll stand guard." The white wolf strolled away in the bright light of the moon. While Humphrey stared as the light bounced off her fur.

The grey wolf blinked confused on what happened. He turned back on glared into the water watching the twinkle of the stars reflecting off the stable water. Humphrey settled into position and started to walk toward the den where Kate is being kept.

With every step, he was reminded about all the things Kate and him had done, especially the howl. The most perfect night, turned into one of the worst within a matter of hours. The moon full and bright, reflecting off the water of the pond. The wind whirling past Kate and Humphrey. That special moment shared between the two wolves… Surely they would fall in love.

Humphrey stepped silently on to the path that lead to Kate's entrance. "Here goes nothing…" As he creeped into the den he could see a golden brown wolf there lying on the stone cold floor. "Hey there Kate," he introduced. "I just came to see how you were doing." The wolf kept still, nothing seemed to be waking her up.

Humphrey progressed toward the unconscious wolf, "I know it's late, but I wanted to see you…" Silence was kept by the room. "I- I'm sorry… Maybe I should just leave." Slowly, Humphrey began to reach the exit of the den, however he stopped before reaching the end.

"Even now I still love you. Just please don't leave us." Tears began forming out of his blue eyes which sparkled in the darkness. Gentle sounds could be heard from the outside, a pitter-patter striking the dirt turning into mud. The wind no longer blowing through the air. Just the sound of rain landing on the floor. "The other day I heard a song... Remember?" Humphrey crawled in a rush next to her, laying still. "The song that we heard when we entered that box?" As if he was expecting an answer, Humphrey remained silent.

"When you had the accident, I was roaming around the humans and I heard this song." As quietly as he could he began to sing to her. "Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time, here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of every tear, ooh I'm gonna cry." He paused thinking of the lyrics. "Here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things had never changed, and she was right here in my arms tonight… but here comes goodbye."

Humphrey fell mute and couldn't think of the words. "Please Kate… Wake up." He closed his eyes and planted his head next to the golden wolf. "I love you." The wolf continued to sob until he had fallen asleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading. Thank you for your time and stay safe. Take it easy.**


	3. Chapter 3

A stream of light beamed through the branches, landing inside the den onto the wet nose of the gray wolf. Birds chirping in the early morning, a heavy mist beginning to form. The wolf began to wake up; eyes teared up and crusted. A loud heap of noise started arousing from outside the den. Humphrey sluggishly stood up feeling his muscles begin to adjust to the weight. He turned his head looking at the comatose female wolf laying on the stone cold floor. Memories began flooding through the young wolf. Memories of a friendship he thought he couldn't lose. As he began making his way out of the den he glanced back one more time. "I'm so sorry Kate."

If only there was a way to save the small fragile wolf, maybe he wouldn't have felt this way. He stepped out of the den the atmosphere didn't portray how he was feeling. The sky such a vibrant tone of blue. The spontaneous cumulus white clouds drifting slowly. The natural smell of fresh rain water. The sway of the beautiful green grass and leaves making the air whistle a happy tune. The wolf looked down upon his paws noticing spots of dirt and mud. Humphrey started to roam around wondering where he could get some time alone. The river at this time was packed full of wolves trying to get their morning hygiene.

During his hike through the territory the mist started to clear and a sudden shadow began to form color turning into a large red wolf. Humphrey didn't want to see him nor did he want to talk to him. "Hey Humphrey..." The red wolf started with a face of uncertainty. "Look I know this must be hard on y-"

"I don't want to talk right now Garth. Just leave me alone." Humphrey turned away walking the opposite direction. Garth tried to blurt something, but fell into silence leaving the gray wolf alone. Pushing through the bushes and grass Humphrey stumbled upon a white wolf seated in the stream.

The wolf establishes a fake smile on his face and slowly walks toward Lily. "Hey Lily." She turned her head to Humphrey. "You enjoying the view?" Lily faces the water the breeze shifting her beautiful vanilla fur around.

"Yes in fact this is the place I come to think." Humphrey steps into the tranquil water, his paws feeling refreshed. "Sometimes I come here at night and I get the best view of the land." The gray wolf slants his head to the left confused. "Cross the lake and take a look for yourself."

Humphrey cruised through the brushes, pushing them aside while Lily surveyed the young gray wolf. Finally driving through the brushes he could see the entire land from a high cliff. Mountains sprinkled with white snow on top, the river bouncing the sunlight off its surface. Tall grass leaning with the wind. Caribou living in peace with nature looking majestic as they stood tall upon their four legs. Humphrey wowed in awe. "You weren't wrong Lily. I can only imagine it at night." Humphrey was filled with harmony somehow forgetting the catastrophic event that had happen to the golden brown wolf.


End file.
